Calendrier de l'Avent
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: A l'occasion de Noël, la Ficothèque Ardente organise plusieurs un défi sous forme de "Calendrier de l'Avent". Chaque jour, à partir du 1er Décembre, une case sera dévoilée, dévoilant un thème sur lequel un drabble érotique de 200 mots devra être écrit.
1. 1er Décembre : Eau de vie

_Note (longue) de la scribouillarde : A l'occasion de Noël, la Ficothèque Ardente organise plusieurs un défi sous forme de "Calendrier de l'Avent". Chaque jour, à partir du 1er Décembre, une case sera dévoilée, dévoilant un thème sur lequel un drabble érotique de 200 mots doit être écrit. Tout le monde peut y participer, n'hésitez pas à passer sur la page Facebook du site. Contactez-moi si vous souhaitez davantage de précisions._

 _J'ai décidé pour ce défi de faire des drabbles uniquement sur le cartoon "Gravity Falls" et plus précisément sur le couple "Stan x Carla". Parce que je les trouve trop choubidou et qu'il n'y a rien sur eux en français, je suis triste. Si l'occasion s'y prête, j'envisagerais d'écrire sur d'autres ships, mais rien n'est certain._

 _Rien dans cette série ne m'appartient._

* * *

 **1** **er** **Décembre : Eau-de-vie**

Ils avaient séché les cours pour décorer la maison de Carla. C'était le 1er décembre et rien n'était plus important pour eux que de respecter la tradition de Noël. Ils avaient tout déballé dans le salon, noyés sous une avalanche de décorations brillantes et colorées, tout en buvant à même le goulot une bouteille d'eau-de-vie que Stan avait chipé à son père.

L'excitation de violer le règlement, l'amusement de la décoration et l'ivresse de l'eau-de-vie les rendaient encore plus joyeux et tactiles que d'ordinaire. Stan délaissa rapidement l'accrochage des boules sur le sapin pour pousser sa belle sur le canapé et procéder à une séance de baisers langoureux.

Ils avaient la maison pour eux et ne s'en privèrent pas : rapidement, leurs corps devinrent brûlants et quémandeurs et les mains commencèrent à se faufiler dans des endroits interdits en public. Le chemisier de la jeune fille ne résista pas bien longtemps et Stan honora sa poitrine généreuse avec un soin tout particulier. A force de manipuler des décorations pailletées, celle-ci avaient élue domicile sur la jeune fille, la faisant briller, la rendant encore plus jolie que d'ordinaire.

Carla glissa la main dans le pantalon de Stan en se disant que Décembre commençait parfaitement bien.


	2. 2 Décembre : Balade

**2 Décembre : Balade**

Ils avaient décidé se partir se balader à travers la ville afin d'admirer les décorations de Noël de la ville. Main dans la main et serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient marché longtemps, sans jamais arrêter de parler. L'un comme l'autre ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant les moyens toujours plus beaux et originaux qu'avaient les gens pour rendre leurs maisons superbes. Le soir tombant rapidement leur permit d'admirer les illuminations.

A présent, blottis au fond du lit de Carla, ils s'apprêtaient à profiter d'un autre genre de balade, de celle qui les emmèneraient au septième ciel. La jeune fille, affamée d'amour et de tendresse, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de dormir. En amoureux transi, Stan ne pouvait jamais lui résister.

Ainsi, il parcourait le corps doux et chaud, aux rondeurs affolantes, de ses larges mains en soupirant quand celles de Carla effleuraient son torse, juste comme il aimait. Elle le débarrassa de son tee-shirt avec l'aisance de l'habitude et fit courir une langue taquine sur ses muscles. L'adolescent siffla de contentement et bascula sur le dos, laissant agir sa petite amie qui semblait décidée à prendre les choses en main.


	3. 3 Décembre : Bulles

**3 Décembre : Bulles**

La bataille de boules de neige prit fin avec la tombée de la nuit : Stan et Carla abandonnèrent leurs amis et rentèrent. Frigorifiée, Carla claquait violemment des dents en ôtant ses vêtements trempés par la neige fondue. Compatissant, Stan la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta énergiquement le dos et les bras pour la réchauffer. Lui-même avait au moins aussi froid qu'elle mais le bien-être de sa petite amie passait avant toute autre chose.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, décida-t-elle. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Comme si j'allais dire non, s'esclaffa l'adolescent.

Soudain saisis d'impatience, ils se précipitèrent à la salle de bains. Carla tourna les robinets pour laisser à l'eau le temps de se réchauffer et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec fébrilité. Une fois sous l'eau, un ballet de baisers et de caresses débuta et ils se réchauffèrent très vite. Stan se servit du savon pour enduire le corps de sa belle de mousse, s'amusant parfois à essayer de faire des bulles. Puis, brûlant de désir, il la plaqua contre la céramique froide et noua ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches avant de la faire sienne avec un long gémissement de contentement.


	4. 4 Décembre : Ami

**4 Décembre : Ami**

— Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement que comme une simple amie…

Stan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant la phrase anodine de Carla, lancée au détour d'une conversation. Il était amoureux de Carla depuis des années mais n'avait jamais osé espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle était trop belle, trop cool, trop populaire, en gros, trop bien pour un gars comme lui. Il s'était donc contenté de la regarder de loin jusqu'au jour merveilleux où elle lui avait sauté dans les bras.

Il lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts, savourant la douceur de sa peau et elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, disparaissant presque sous la couverture. Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de mettre le nez hors du lit.

— Heureusement que j'ai fini par prendre les devants… ajouta-t-elle. Dire qu'il a fallu l'intervention de ce crétin d'Elvis pour que je trouve une occasion…

— Je devrais le remercier mais j'ai la flemme, ronronna Stan.

Avec un petit rire, Carla frotta son nez contre le torse de son petit ami. Celui-ci attira son visage à lui pour l'embrasser et ramena la couverture sur eux. Ils avaient des années d'hésitation réciproque à rattraper.


	5. 5 décembre : Fleurs

**5 Décembre : Fleurs**

Stan traversait les allées du parc d'un pas lent et démoralisé. Carla dormait chez une copine à l'occasion d'une soirée-pyjama et il en était quitte pour dormir tout seul, ce soir. Il avait du mal à dormir sans Carla.

Alors qu'il ruminait, il aperçut un fleuriste de rue sur sa route, qui vendait de jolis œillets. Peut-être pouvait-il en acheter un ou deux pour les offrir à Carla demain matin, pour lui prouver qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'était une riche idée et Stanley s'empressa de la mettre à exécution avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ford n'était pas encore rentré et Stan déposa les fleurs au bord de la fenêtre pour qu'elles profitent de la lumière. Il s'allongea sur son lit, peu motivé à faire quoi que ce soit et pensa à Carla. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Il sentait presque son parfum sur ses draps et son bas-ventre se tordit d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir actuellement.

A moins que… Ford ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures, suivant ses cours avec assiduité. Rassuré, Stan déboutonna son pantalon et caressa doucement son sexe à travers son caleçon. Carla ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se soulageait un peu tout seul quand elle n'était pas là.


	6. 6 Décembre : Caviar

**6 Décembre : Caviar**

Pendant que la mère de Carla faisait les courses pour le repas de Noël, sa fille et Stan écumaient les rayons à la recherche d'amusement. De nombreux produits pouvaient être goutés sur place et ils ne se privèrent pas. L'ambiance du magasin était joyeuse et ils plaisantèrent avec de nombreux autres adolescents ou même des adultes de bonne humeur. Stan s'amusa même à porter des enfants sur ses épaules et imiter le train à travers les rayons.

Profitant d'un instant de répit, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la poissonnerie où le vendeur vantait la qualité de son caviar. Il distribuait quelques toasts recouvert du précieux mets et Carla réussit à en obtenir une. Elle en avala la moitié d'un coup de dents avant de sourire diaboliquement :

— Ferme-les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

Stan obéit et l'adolescente fit courir la tartine sur ses lèvres avant de lui mettre dans la bouche. Le garçon avala goulument mais attrapa la main de sa petite amie avec un regard gourmand. Avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, il sortit la langue et lécha consciencieusement le bout des doigts gras de Carla. Celle-ci frissonna de plaisir et se colla avidement contre lui.


	7. 7 Décembre : Neige

**7 Décembre : Neige**

Il a tellement neigé la nuit dernière que les routes sont impraticables. Stan lui a téléphoné dès le lever du jour pour lui annoncer que sa maison était bloquée. Mais, avait-il ajouté, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter : il prenait une pelle et la rejoindrait coûte que coûte.

En l'attendant, Carla se sent un peu désœuvrée. Elle qui espérait retrouver son chéri de bonne heure pour paresser au lit toute la journée… Elle ouvre la fenêtre, frissonne sous le froid mordant et la referme rapidement pour ne pas attraper mal, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Carla n'aime pas s'ennuyer et elle est toute seule à la maison. En soupirant, elle s'assoit sur la chaise de son bureau et, sans y prendre garde, ses cuisses frottent l'une contre l'autre, lui envoyant un petit frisson dans le bas-ventre. Prise d'une idée soudaine, Carla s'installe confortablement sur sa chaise et contracte ses muscles inférieurs pour faire venir le plaisir.

L'adolescente se demande si elle doit culpabiliser de faire ça puis chasse cette idée démotivante. Elle se demande comment Stan réagirait s'il la surprenait dans une telle position.

Elle espère que ça l'exciterait : c'est en pensant à _lui_ , en l'attendant _lui_ , qu'elle fait ça.


	8. 8 Décembre : Massage

**8 Décembre : Massage**

Les cris de Stan étaient abominables : une oreille extérieure aurait probablement dit qu'il était en train de se faire torturer. Ford se boucha les oreilles en essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre, en vain.

Depuis que son frère s'était luxé l'épaule à la boxe, son quotidien était devenu… pesant. Stan ne cessait de se plaindre de la douleur, de gémir, de jouer les grands blessés. Ford pensait qu'il jouait souvent la comédie mais leur mère et Clara étaient aux petits coins pour ce comédien du dimanche. La jeune fille était même venu exprès prodiguer un massage à Stan… s'il en croyait les cris, elle ne savait pas tout à fait s'y prendre. Il retint un sourire moqueur, ce n'était pas bien de rire du malheur d'autrui.

Les cris finirent par cesser : Carla avait-elle finalement achevé Stan ? En poussant un soupir, Ford quitta le salon - refusant d'admettre son inquiétude - et gagna leur chambre, dont il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Stan et Carla, à demi-nus sur le lit et très occupés, se redressèrent dans un sursaut. Ford vira à l'écarlate.

— C'est ma chambre aussi, bordel, vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! Brailla-t-il en refermant violemment la porte.


	9. 9 Décembre : Bar

**9 Décembre : Bar**

Il ne fallait surtout pas faire de bruit. Ils étaient déjà entrés dans ce bar illégalement - ils n'étaient pas majeur, après tout - et se faire remarquer serait lourd de conséquences. Carla sourit contre la bouche de Stan qui s'était empressé de l'embrasser pour étouffer un gémissement. Elle adorait le rendre fou de cette façon, surtout quand les règles du jeu étaient aussi spéciales.

L'adolescente s'agrippa de plus belle aux épaules larges de son petit ami qui resserra sa prise sur ses fesses. La cabine des toilettes était étroite, surtout pour deux, et encore plus au vu de leur activité mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'étaient même pas totalement déshabillés, leur désir ayant été plus fort que leur patience.

Stan, soudain, n'y tint plus et accéléra les mouvements de bassin. Alors que le plaisir s'intensifiait à en devenir insoutenable, Carla eut le réflexe de détendre une jambe, fut bloquée par le mur en face et s'y appuya dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à la réalité. Haletante, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les lèvres le plus possible afin de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son. Stan plongea la tête dans sa poitrine et leur cri final fut silencieux.


	10. 10 Décembre : Repas

**10 Décembre : Repas**

Stan et Carla avaient eu une petite fringale nocturne et étaient descendus en douce dans la cuisine pour se faire un casse-croûte. Connaissant l'appétit de son chéri, la jeune fille savait que ce casse-croûte se transformerait rapidement en vrai repas. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de lui cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour le satisfaire. Elle avait fait de gros progrès en cuisine juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Tous les deux investirent la cuisine et fouillèrent réfrigérateur et placards pour sortir ce dont-ils avaient besoin. La table se retrouva rapidement couverte de diverses choses délicieuses, comme la jeune fille s'y attendait. Elle se confectionna rapidement un assiette de charcuterie - tant pis pour les cuisses ! - et rejoignit Stan qui avalait de grandes bouchées de poulet froid. Si au début, ils furent trop occupés à se remplir le ventre pour s'intéresser l'un à l'autre, les vieilles habitudes reprirent vite le dessus.

Carla repoussa la chaise de Stan pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et entreprit de satisfaire un autre genre de fringale. Stan, d'humeur visiblement câline, l'embrassa et la caressa avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Ils firent l'amour avec une douceur exquise qui leur fit voir les étoiles.


	11. 11 Décembre : Accident

**11 Décembre : Accident**

Le pneu était définitivement crevé et Stan n'en avait pas de rechange. Lui et Carla avaient passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de réparer, en vain. De plus, ils avaient eu la malchance de crever sur une route assez peu fréquentée et personne ne passait. La seule solution était de marcher pour attendre la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour appeler à l'aide. Néanmoins, la neige et la température basse ne leur donnait pas envie de marcher des heures dehors. Ils s'étaient donc blottis sur la plage arrière de la voiture, le chauffage à fond, en attendant de trouver la motivation : au pire, pensait Stan, Ford finirait forcément par venir à leur rencontre.

Stan caressait du bout des doigts la cuisse de Carla qui se recroquevillait contre lui. La main de cette dernière se glissa sous sa veste pour y chercher davantage de chaleur. Lentement, il glissa sur elle et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur la banquette arrière, leurs lèvres scellées en un baiser brûlant. La jeune fille gémit quand il s'insinua entre ses jambes en caressant son corps avec avidité. La buée sur les vitres les préservait du moindre regard indiscret qui pourrait s'égarer dans leur coin.

En attendant que Ford arrive, ils avaient de quoi s'occuper…


	12. 12 Décembre : Allégresse

**12 Décembre : Allégresse**

Carla venait d'apprendre que sa grand-mère - qu'elle adorait - se déplacerait pour les fêtes de fin d'année afin de les passer avec sa famille. La jeune fille ne se tenait plus de joie et courait à travers toute la maison en sautant et hurlant de bonheur. Avachi sur le canapé avec une flemme monstrueuse, Stan se contentait de la regarder danser et tourbillonner en souriant.

Il était sincèrement heureux pour sa petite amie, bien qu'il aurait souhaité lui-aussi avoir une grand-mère en vie : de ce que Carla racontait, ça avait l'air bien.

Au bout d'un long moment d'allégresse, l'adolescente finit par se fatiguer et vint se laisser tomber dans les bras de son chéri qui l'enlaça aussitôt, plongeant son visage dans son épaisse chevelure. Elle quémanda un baiser puis s'allongea sur le canapé en l'entraînant avec elle.

— Fais de moi ce que tu veux… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Stan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il les déshabilla mais, contrairement à son habitude, se dirigea tout droit entre les cuisses de sa belle pour caresser son intimité du bout des lèvres. L'adolescente poussa un petit couinement étranglé quand elle comprit ses intentions puis savoura pleinement le moment.


	13. 13 Décembre : Tirelire

**13 Décembre : Tirelire**

— Elle est tellement parfaite…

Ford retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré et relut pour la énième fois la ligne de son manuel qui, décidément, ne voulait pas être retenue. Il empoigna ses cheveux des deux mains alors que le babil de Stan se poursuivait. Celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, le regard exorbité fixé sur le lit au-dessus du sien, parlait d'un ton doucereux qui devenait monocorde au fil du temps. Ford n'en pouvait plus.

Il aimait bien Carla, c'était une chouette fille, mais vraiment, entendre parler d'elle du matin au soir commençait à lui taper sur le système. Mais visiblement, son jumeau n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'idée qu'il était le seul à être amoureux d'elle.

— … et puis, sa peau est si douce. Quand je la touche, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie d…

— Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle ! réagit Ford, indigné.

— …d'ailleurs, quand on fait l'amour, c'est comme si je mettais une pièce dans une tirelire…

Stan se tut, stupéfait. Ford avait pâli.

— Dis-moi que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire… hoqueta-t-il.

— Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, marmonna Stan qui avait viré à l'écarlate.


	14. 14 Décembre : Senteurs

**14 Décembre : Senteurs**

Stan vérifia une fois de plus que l'eau était à la bonne température. Tout devait être parfait pour Carla, à qui le bain était destiné. Elle était un peu enrhumée et il voulait qu'elle guérisse vite.

Avec un peu de chance, elle serait tellement contente qu'elle l'inviterait à venir avec lui. A cette idée, le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit rire plein d'espoir.

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, Stan mit quelques gouttes de plusieurs produits qui trônaient dans la pièce, histoire que ça sente bon. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que certains étaient et… le mélange des odeurs créa un nouveau parfum dont l'odeur était du genre surprenante. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Carla, le nez froncé face à l'étonnant mélange des senteurs qui n'était vraiment pas agréable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Stan ne savait plus où se mettre :

— Je… je voulais te préparer un bain, et…

— Oh.

L'adolescente sourit et se suspendit au cou de son petit ami.

— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. C'est l'intention qui compte…

Sans plus attendre, elle les entraîna dans sa chambre. Finalement, Stan aurait sa récompense.


	15. 15 Décembre : Confiseries

**15 Décembre : Confiseries**

Les chocolats et les bonbons remplissaient le bol, dont le niveau baissait dangereusement à chaque minute qui passait. Installés au chaud devant l'épisode d'une série célèbre, Stan et Carla ignoraient les calories en s'empiffrant de confiseries. Une de leurs mains était occupée à tenir celle de l'autre pendant que la seconde partait régulièrement faire l'approvisionnement.

Durant l'une des plages de pub, Carla prit un chocolat et s'accroupit face à Stan pour le lui offrir. Ce dernier ouvrit docilement la bouche pour recevoir le présent sucré. Puis il l'embrassa : il avait le goût du chocolat qu'il venait de manger.

Les pubs touchaient à leur fin mais les deux adolescents ne se souciaient plus de leur série. Le bol de confiseries bascula, déversant son contenu sur le sol quand ils s'allongèrent sur la douce moquette et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant. Rapidement, les rires firent place à des gémissements et des soupirs passionnés. Les vêtements gênants furent ôtés avec empressement. Leurs deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre, Stan et Carla profitèrent de leur amour sans aucune retenue. Carla chercha à tâtons un bonbon dans le bol, le plaça entre ses lèvres et les tendit : Stan lui chipa la confiserie dans un nouveau baiser.


	16. 16 Décembre : Chandelles

**16 Décembre : Chandelles**

Des deux, c'était Stan qui était le plus romantique. Il se souciait de son plaisir à elle avant toute autre chose, quitte à s'oublier parfois. Alors, pour une fois, la jeune fille avait décidé de gâter Stan comme elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle avait tout préparé : les volets étaient entrouverts pour que la pénombre envahisse la chambre. Le tourne-disque laissait entendre une douce chanson. Elle était allée jusqu'à remplir sa chambre de bougies parfumées. Celles-ci répandait un parfum agréable et une luminosité propre au romantisme.

Tout était parfait.

Quand Stan entra dans la chambre, il n'en crut pas ses yeux devant le cadre enchanteur. Carla masquait mal son impatience.

— Ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Très. Mais c'est pour quoi faire ?

— Pour te faire plaisir. Approche et laisse-toi faire…

Elle l'entraîna sur le lit et l'y poussa, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Elle avait l'habitude de prendre les commandes et n'hésita pas un seul instant. Elle le délesta promptement de ses vêtements et s'appliqua à choyer son sexe qui se tendit rapidement sous ses attentions.

Le garçon, son regard embrumé de plaisir fixé sur les chandelles, songea vaguement qu'il avait la meilleure petite amie du monde.


	17. 17 Décembre : Nudité

**17 Décembre : Nudité**

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carla ? Tu as froid ?

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Quand Stan était venu squatter chez elle, elle l'avait laissé le temps d'enfiler une couche de vêtements suffisamment importante pour pouvoir affronter le froid de l'Arctique. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas fait ça pour des prunes et son petit ami allait vite comprendre. Elle lui souffla un baiser et retira lentement, en essayant de paraître sexy, le bonnet qui retenait ses cheveux. Ceux-ci cascadèrent dans son dos et elle posa le vêtement au sol avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Stan ne disait plus rien mais l'observait avec attention. Elle se régalait de l'attention concentrée qu'il posait sur elle. Avait-il compris son petit jeu ? Elle espérait que oui, cela rendait les choses encore plus excitantes. Quoi qu'il en pense, il la laissa poursuivre son strip-tease et le désir enflamma bientôt son regard. L'adolescente enlevait ses vêtements un par un en prenant bien son temps et ponctuant son petit jeu de poses lascives et de regards brûlants. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.

Quand la nudité de Carla fut enfin dévoilée dans son intégralité, Stan ne résista pas et kidnappa sa belle pour l'enfermer dans la plus douce des prison : son lit.


	18. 18 Décembre : Bijou

**18 Décembre : Bijou**

Stan avait passé des heures sur l'objet, recommençant sans arrêt, jamais satisfait du résultat. Il avait sacrifié plusieurs mètres de fil, utilisé de la colle pour une raison inconnue, se perdait dans les nœuds mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Ford avait même râlé en plein milieu de la nuit pour que son frère aille finalement se coucher et qu'il puisse dormir.

Il lui avait même proposé un coup de main, histoire d'aller plus vite. Stan avait refusé et était parti avec son matériel dans le salon pour le laisser se reposer. Il était déterminé à mener le projet qu'il s'était fixé à bien.

Au bout de deux jours d'intense acharnement, il finit par réussir. Aussitôt, fou de joie, il se précipita chez Carla, qu'il avait délaissée pendant ces quelques jours. Elle lui avait manqué mais il était sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir.

Quand l'adolescente lui ouvrit la porte, il lui tendit aussitôt un paquet maladroitement emballé.

— Bon anniversaire !

Avec un cri de joie, Carla lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser et ouvrit le paquet : il s'agissait d'un collier de perles de verre. Elle l'enfila aussitôt puis referma la porte derrière eux. Elle avait une bonne idée de comment le remercier.


	19. 19 Décembre : Courses

**19 Décembre : Courses**

Avec un rire hystérique, Carla saute par-dessus le canapé pour échapper à son poursuivant. Stan le contourne et essaie de la prendre à revers. Aussitôt, elle fait volte-face et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du salon. Les meubles entre eux forment une barrière de protection qu'elle peut utiliser pour ne pas être attrapée.

Stan sourit.

— Je t'aurais.

Elle lui tire la langue.

— C'est le but du jeu, mon cœur. Tu le veux, ton baiser ? Viens le chercher !

Et, provocante, elle ouvre grand les bras en éclatant d'un rire moqueur. Stan ferme la porte du salon d'un coup de pied et se jette à sa poursuite. La course dure encore quelques minutes mais le jeune homme finit par mettre la main sur petite amie. Tous deux tombent sur le canapé en riant à perdre haleine.

— Je t'ai eue ! se réjouit Stan.

Il prend le visage de Carla entre ses mains et prend enfin le baiser tant mérité. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Allongée sur le garçon, elle caresse son torse à travers le tissu, du bout des doigts. Le désir de Stan ne tarde pas à se manifester.

— Mais maintenant, je veux plus qu'un baiser…


	20. 20 Décembre : Conversation

**20 Décembre : Conversation**

Quand Ford vit Stan, accompagné de Carla, franchir la porte de leur maison, il en eut des sueurs froides. Il se rappelait très bien de la dernière fois où la copine de son frère était venue : il les avait surpris en pleine action dans sa _propre_ chambre. Il se plongea dans son manuel et priant pour que les deux amoureux ne le remarquent surtout pas.

En vain.

— Salut, Ford ! Lança joyeusement Carla.

Il lui répondit dans un marmonnement mal à l'aise mais la jeune fille ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au début, tout se passa relativement bien. Stan et Carla semblaient être capables de se contenir. Certes, ils se draguaient lourdement et l'air empesait l'amour guimauve mais au moins, ils évitaient de se montrer trop démonstratifs en sa présence. Il les en remerciait intérieurement.

Finalement, il réussit à trouver un prétexte pour s'esquiver : il devait rejoindre un camarade pour un devoir en commun. Il les salua et partit prestement, allant d'abord chercher son sac de cours à l'étage. Quand il descendit, les bruits provenant du salon ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

— Va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui, siffla-t-il en partant le plus silencieusement possible.


End file.
